Cats of Forestclan
by falachen
Summary: Based on Erin Hunter's Cats of the Clans book. Listen to an ancient ancestor as he discusses each cat of Forestclan. Who are they? What is their past? Where will their paws led? Learn how the creation of Forestclan will shake the forest to deepest roots and highest leaves. Are you ready to hear the secrets only the stars know?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors.**

 **This is based off of Erin Hunters'** _ **"Cats of the Clans"**_ **book. These are the "Cats of Forestclan". Each chapter will be a different cat from the story Cracking Hearts. All characters that appear belong to my friend unless I state otherwise.**

* * *

Cats of Forestclan: Prologue

 _Forestclan not only bound together the cats of the forest but also every ancestor before them. Each cat has his or her own story. Every past has its ups and downs. Sometimes we rush to judgement. Sometimes we purposely forgot certain aspects of cat's past. What many don't know is that the cats of the forest go back generations. Comet, Light, and Wave were not the beginning of the territory disputes. They were not the beginning of the future you all know today. Look at the oldest tree in the forest. You know that it towers above, reaches for the unreachable sky. Yet you cannot see everything. Beneath the ground are the roots. Every years they dig deeper, spreading out in all directions. The cats of Forestclan are the same way. Many of the stories have long been forgotten in time. Others were forgotten because the forest could not bear the shame and horror. That's just the way things are. From one tree a forest will grow. The beginning is shrouded in mystery, gone to living memory. What is important is to never forget the present. Forestclan's creation has set the cats of the forest on a new path. Their stories will be the foundation for future generations._

The grass is soft and warm. A cool breeze blows over the land. Tree leaves rustle quietly. Several cats crouch amid the soft sounds of the forest. Each gaze looks upward to sparkling stars. Their hearts are hammering excitedly. They are ready to hear the words that will be spoken. Soon a starry figure steps through the moonlight. His figure is faint, almost gone. Green eyes shine brightly as the cat studies the newcomers. Black stripes cover his white back. A black line runs from his nose to the back of his head. White paws are barely visible to the eyes of his listeners. A soft sigh escapes his mouth as he sits down. A large, fluffy, white tail curls over his paws.

"Every choice has its consequences. Every cat affects another. Our world is an intertwined web of lives, pasts, and futures. You cannot dream of understanding it until you see everything that happens among the living. One cannot understand what is happening in another's life until they have seen it all. Their past. Their present. Their future. For many moons I have watched over the forest cats. The ones who live between the gorge and the mountains. Between the frozen rivers and Twoleg territory. I have watched each cat walk among the trees, seen life and death, loyalty and betrayal. I was there, watching and listening, as Comet, Light, and Wave formed the three families who rule over the territory. Now I watch as Forestclan rises from the ashes of a fire, from the ashes of broken hearts. If you wish to know all I have to tell, then be still and listen. My knowledge will become yours. Maybe then you'll understand why the future of Forestclan will shake the forest to its deepest roots and highest leaves. Maybe then you'll understand those who are changing the pawsteps of their descendants.

So listen as I tell you the secrets only the stars know."


	2. Falconstar

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors.**

 **This is based off of Erin Hunters'** _ **"Cats of the Clans"**_ **book. These are the "Cats of Forestclan". Each chapter will be a different cat from the story Cracking Hearts. All characters that appear belong to my friend unless I state otherwise.**

 **I probably rewrote this like fifteen times. This is harder than it looks.**

 **The Bottom Author Note lists the next/previous cats for your reference. If you have any questions regarding a cat then let me know so I can answer them!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cats of Forestclan: Falconstar

Many cats are said to have a heart of fire. They are fierce and courageous. In battle they are the ones that you fear to fight. But how often do you find a heart of water? A calm cat who is ready to fight when pushed hard enough. These are the cats that I would fear. They will remain silent and strong. Their ears and eyes will always be watching. The moment you go too far they awaken in all the fury of a storm.

A cat is often born with a heart of fire but a heart of water must be formed. Formed of trial and pain. It rises from silence and loss. A bleeding heart soon becomes a raging river. Sharp claws will remain hidden. You can yowl and tear but a cat with a heart of water will never move. However, turn on one that the cat cares for and you will awaken a torrent. Those hidden claws will appear covered in blood. Eyes, normally calm and peaceful, will reveal the storm that rages within. All of this can happen over time or within a moment. Blood and friendship mean everything to these cats. Become a part of their circle and they will tear apart anything that dares to harm you.

So do you think Forestclan made the right choice by naming Falconstar the first leader? He is one of a few who has a heart of water. If you meet him, he will friendly, kind, and peaceful. He will welcome you into his home. Under his rule, you will be well taken care of. However, don't push this leader too far. He is fiercely loyal to his Clan, his family. When Forestclan chose him, Falconstar saw all of them as his family. Even Riverbreeze, the she-cat he had been at war with for moons. Lightningfur and his kits were family long before the white tom and Falconstar's sister became mates. That's just the way Falconstar rules those under him.

I know the question on your lips. I said that a cat isn't born with a heart of water. Such a thing is formed over time. So how did the silent, loving leader of Forestclan gain a heart of water? That is a good question. He was born with a quiet heart, one that peaceful. You may know that Bear was his father and Whisper was his mother. Both were peaceful and loving leaders of Falconstar's family. Bear had created a truce with Riverbreeze's father, Diamond, over a strip of land. Viper, Berrybranch's father, had created a pact with Bear that their sons would eventually honor. Viper and his family would leave every leafbare for land further south so that Bear's family could use the territory to survive. In all, Falconstar had watched his father end generations of war between the families. He grew up beside his sister in a loving home. Comet, his ancestor, had created a system of blood. This meant that when Bear passed on, Falconstar or Nightfur would become the new leader. Since he knew that his sister had no interest in being leader, Falconstar followed his father everywhere to watch and learn. His family tolerated his endless questions, especially his father. Though Bear was a loving father, he was also strict. Falconstar's curiosity made for an interesting debate inside the leader. Eventually his father got over it.

Many cats believe that Diamond or Viper had something to do with the attack. Nothing could ever be proven. Falconstar and his sister had been training for about a moon when it happened. Two cats were found on their border, starved and wounded. Bear immediately took them in. No cat would die on his watch. The cats thanked the family profusely when they left a few days later. If you ask, Falconstar will tell you the same story. He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the coming day when he would hunt with his father, when he heard rustling. Exiting his den, Falconstar saw the two cats they had rescued entering camp. Behind them was an army. Immediately he sounded the alarm. His peaceful home suddenly became a battlefield. He and Nightfur did their best to help but they knew little on fighting. Their mentors hid them in the bushes, telling them to guard the kits hidden there. It was from there that they watched.

Their mother, Whisper, was locked in combat with the she-cat they had rescued. Whisper had the advantage of combat knowledge. The rogue had knowledge in trickery. You can imagine who won the match. It pained Falconstar to watch the rogue she-cat cut his mother's throat. Then he heard yowling above him. Looking up, his eyes spotted the tom they had rescued fighting Bear in the trees. The two toms were exchanging blow after blow. Their fighting was too much for the tree branch. Falconstar watched in horror as it gave out beneath them. Bear managed to leap to another branch. His teeth seized ahold of the tom's scruff, saving the rogue as well. Falconstar knew his father would order the rogue to leave his territory. His father was just delivering the threat when the tom whipped around and kicked Bear in the chest. This time there was nothing to save his father. Bear hit the ground with a sickening thud. The rogues then fled from the forest.

So you see, Falconstar became the leader of his family when he was only eight moons old. He watched as the cats his parents saved turned on them. As I said, a bleeding heart often turns into a raging river. Falconstar swore over his parents' graves that he would guide his family like they did. His quiet nature became a solemn one. Rarely he raised his voice or unsheathed his claws. Those green eyes never stopped watching his family. He became adept at learning secrets. He learned to hate any sort of fighting. A war remains him of the night both his parents perished. The feeling of loss, the agony it brought, was something he never wanted to feel again unless it was the cat's time to join the stars. Falconstar made it a habit of leaving camp to "confess to the stars". It was the only way he ever felt close to his parents. It was the only time he felt he could spill the anger and pain in his heart.

Back to my earlier question: did Forestclan make the right decision? I see some of you nodding while others are hesitating. As a member of Starclan, I can see Falconstar's future. I knew the fire in the forest would change the pawsteps of every cat. What I never expected was how far Falconstar's future shifted. His future was supposed to be filled with peace, as a good leader's future should be. Now all Starclan can see is fire and blood. You want my opinion? I think Forestclan made the right decision. Though fire and blood light his future, I can see that Falconstar will remain strong. That is the benefit of having a heart of water. Water charts its own course through the world. It takes effort to make it move. That's how the first leader of Forestclan will be like. A raging flood that can't be moved or stopped, standing firm between any threat and his family.

You want to know if there is prophecy regarding Forestclan!? No. They are the cats who will start everything after into motion. There is no prophecy that can cover what they will do. The change will be too drastic. And yes, every cat has their own prophecy. However, it is up to the cats whether or not they will follow the path of the prophecy. You want to what the prophecy is for Falconstar? Very well, it won't hurt to tell it:

 _Water will become blood. Rain will turn to fire. When fire and blood rise, a falcon will cry with a strike of lightning._

* * *

 **Hope you like it! If you have any questions regarding a cat then let me know so I can ask it.**

 **Previous: Prologue**

 **Next: Lightningfur**


	3. Lightningfur

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors.**

 **This is based off of Erin Hunter's "Cats of the Clans" book. These are the cats of Forestclan. Each chapter will be a different cat from Cracking Hearts. All characters that appear belong to my friend unless I state otherwise.**

 **BoneMeal: Please check the bottom the Author Note!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cats of Forestclan: Lightningfur

Have you ever wondered what it is like to be cursed? To be looked down upon simply because you are a little too different? To be hissed and spit at just because you spoke? What about to fear your every pawstep, knowing that someone is going to leap out at you, claws unsheathed? Have you ever worried about being left to die by your family? Did you grow up watching your parents love and praise your siblings while ignoring you completely?

For a few, the answer is yes. For many, though, the answer is no. Lightningfur is one of the few who can say that was his life. I see your ears flattening with rage. You're right to do so. For such cats who cause such harm to not deserve love and loyalty. Yet I also see your curiosity. I know what you are thinking. How could such a brave and loyal tom come from such a background? How is it that he lives a life of love? Lightningfur has seen the darkest of hearts. He has faced many threats, heard every insult, but never once let it sink in. That is what makes him so special. Not his body. Not his speed. What makes him special is his heart. He has chosen to ignore what others think of him. Don't misunderstand my words. Lightningfur can be harmed just like anyone else. Words actually hurt him more than claws. The difference is that you will never see him bleed.

Walk the stars for miles but you will never meet a member of his family. Lightningfur was not good enough for his parents. He was not good enough for his ancestors either. The only members of his family you will find come from later in his life. But his family's blood still runs in his veins. Wing and Rain were happy with their two older sons, Thunder and Sneak. Wing is a brown tom with a white chest, stomach, and paws and amber eyes. Rain is a gray she-cat with white flecks, white paws, and green eyes. None of their parents were the majority white. That made Lightningfur stand out in his lineage. Most of his family were dark colored or a light gray. Thunder is a black tom with white stripes and his mother's green eyes. Sneak is a brown tom with a white chest and stomach, black tabby stripes, and golden eyes. They were perfect for blending into the grasses of their home. Lightningfur was the opposite.

Lightningfur was born at the beginning of greenleaf. His siblings were about six moons older than him. He never knew it but his mother almost rejected to feed and care for him. At the time their family needed all the hunters it could get. No one liked him. He was welcomed into the world by hisses and growls. When it was time to eat, he got the last piece of prey. Some days he would get no food at all. Wing trained Thunder and Sneak how to hunt and fight from the moment they were strong enough. Lightningfur could never catch his father's eye unless he did something wrong. His brothers were encouraged to train with him. All the kits were. He was running from his family long before he ever met a bird or fox. Look closely at his pelt and you can still the scars from his brothers' claws. It wasn't long before Lightningfur realized that he was fast…

The fastest runner in his entire family group.

You know only part of the true story of the Twoleg attack. Lightningfur was out hunting when he spotted Twolegs walking through the grass. His blue eyes spot the cages in their hands. His mind races back to when he was secretly listening to the stories the elders were telling. Twolegs would come with these cages, catch cats, and take them away. No one ever sees them again. He had rescued his family from the fire several moons earlier even though the credit went to another cat. Now he was hoping to rescue them again. His raced to camp and sounded the alarm. The cats didn't even look at him. Desperately he told them to run. Then Thunder leaped on him. Sharp claws ripped through shoulders. Sneak came from behind and started clawing at Lightningfur's tail. They told him to shut up. They told him that he wasn't allowed to speak unless directly spoken to. All around them, cats were cheering on Thunder and Sneak, telling them to continue clawing their brother apart. Not one of them sensed the attack coming. Lightningfur spotted one of the Twolegs incoming and rolled, throwing both of his brothers out of the way. It was his speed that allowed him to escape.

The group scattered into the burned grasses. All of them stood out like a black cat sitting in the middle of a sunlit clearing, yowling at the top of its lungs. Lightningfur grabbed one of the elders and pulled her away from a second Twoleg. He remained at the back, racing to the aid of anyone in need. Then he spotted a kit struggling to climb out of a hole. Quickly he grabbed the kit and ran. A root had been unburied by the running cats ahead of them. Lightningfur's paw got stuck and he fell. The kit rolled away. Its mother came back for it. Not once did she look at the cat responsible for her kit's safety. Looking right, Lightningfur saw that his brother Sneak and two other cats were also stuck. Wing, Rain, and Thunder raced to rescue Sneak. Other cats saved the other two. No one gave him a second glance. That was how Lightningfur had been captured by the Twolegs. His family group did blame him for leading the Twolegs to their camp. They blamed him for the fire that ravaged their land. No one was sorry that he had been captured and taken away.

And yes, they still live on the plains. If you ask any of them about the tom known as Lightning, they will look at you blankly. Not even his ancestors remember him.

Despite this kit-hood, despite years under Trenton's command, Lightningfur remains loving and kind. He doesn't want anyone to feel the same pain that he felt. That's why he is so defensive of his kits. The words his brothers' used to say are the reason he hates bad language. He loves his Clan with all of his heart. He loves his personal family even more. Trenton will face an uphill battle as he tries to capture Lightningfur. No, I will not tell you why Trenton is after the Forestclan deputy.

Falconstar made the right choice when he named the white tom his deputy. Falconstar is quiet, watchful, and protective. His deputy is honor-bound, loyal to a fault, courageous and fierce in battle, and determined to do whatever it takes to get the job done. Nightfur chose the best mate out of her options. His kits have one of the best fathers. Lightningfur will go to the ends of the earth for his kits, whether they are of his blood or not. Poor Cloud will never have a chance to know his father in that regard. However, I already know that Lightningfur looks forward to day he gets to hold his first son. He will spend his life in Starclan taking care of the kit who never had a life.

And he will spend the rest of his life on earth making Trenton pay for what he did.

 _War will come. Past will become future. Pain must turn to blood and rage. With a flash of light and roll of thunder, loyalties will be tested._

* * *

 **Previous: Falconstar**

 **Next: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm**

 **BoneMeal: I need information on Blossomstorm. It doesn't have to be a lot since she is sharing with Tawnysong. This is supposed to give readers further insight to the inner workings of the cats.**


	4. Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

**NOTE: I don't own anything warriors.**

 **This is based off of Erin Hunter's "Cats of the Clans" book. These are the cats of Forestclan. Each chapter will be a different cat from Cracking Hearts. All characters that appear belong to my friend unless I state otherwise.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE: I will be gone the month of November! A friend finely convinced me to attempt the Nanowrimo challenge. My plan is to post a chapter a week until November comes around. After that chapters will be scarce, if I post anything at all. Just giving you all a heads up!**

* * *

 **BoneMeal: I hope I did Blossomstorm justice!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Cats of Forestclan: Tawnysong and Blossomstorm

I can't imagine a more diverse group of medicine cats. One is warm and open while the other is quiet and sharp. Don't misplace my words. Both of these cats are wonderful medicine cats. I would trust both of them to heal me. Jaypaw has a good mentors in both of them. However, they are very different cats with very different pasts. Together they will lay the foundations of all future medicine cats.

Tawnysong comes from a long line of healers. She knows little else but healing other cats. Her heart is for her skill. She has only lost two cats since her family declared she was ready to heal. The reason is that she will try anything to heal a cat. She will never surrender a cat's life to sickness or injury until there is no other option to take. Only in self-defense has she ever drawn blood. That's the way she was raised. It's the only way she believes in. You would think that watching her parents die of sickness would turn her away from healing. For some it would but not for Tawnysong. The death of her parents only increased her desire to heal others.

Have you ever felt completely helpless? I'm sure you have. Tawnysong would stumble upon sick or wounded cats that she was too late to save. She started to feel utterly useless. She had learned some the rarest of rare knowledge of healing yet she couldn't save anyone. Her herbs were never called upon, though she searched night and day for cats in need. Those she did find would always turn away her help. They believed they would be fine without her. It pained Tawnysong dearly. I tell you the truth: if you are ever sick or injured, don't turn Tawnysong away. Denying her help is worse than being clawed to death or facing the largest hunting dog. All she wants to do with her life is heal those that need healing. It's what she was born to do.

When Forestclan was forged from the ashes of the fire, Tawnysong saw her one wish come true. She had promised her parents that she would carry on their legacy. Now she could, as a medicine cat of Forestclan. Her paws were able to help all those in need. Her knowledge of herbs was poured out to cats she never met. The warrior path was never for her. Like water, her paws are soothing to the touch. Her voice is as sweet as honey. Love and gentleness flow off of her like sunlight. Those green eyes will never show anger or hate. But I warn you. Tawnysong is an extremely protective cat. If anyone threatens those under her care then you will face a cat with the strength of a lion, with the speed of a leopard, and the ferocity of a tiger. As a healer, she will protect those under her care, even if it means her own life.

I have seen her future. This protective nature will be her undoing. She will die a warrior's death, defending the future of her Clan. No, I won't tell you what kills her in the end. That's for you to find out as her path progresses. Her Clan is her family, her kits, and she will die protecting every last one of them.

If Tawnysong is like water then Blossomstorm is like fire. Falconstar must have been able to see within her heart when he gave her medicine cat name. Unlike Lightningfur or any of the warriors, this fire is not one of loyalty or love. It is one of hate and pain. Forestclan's creation is helping to put this fire out but it never go away fully. Silversoul said it well. Wounds can be healed but scars cannot. If Forestclan had been created shortly after Blossomstorm's wound was created then there may have been a chance for her to heal. Alas, Forestclan did not come around until several moons after her incident.

Your curiosity is like a tidal wave. Remember what I said about Lightningfur? Well, Blossomstorm had the opposite childhood. Her family loved her dearly. She was well respected and deeply cared for. Her father thought she was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen. That's why he named her Blossom on the Speckled Stone. She was obedient and respectful. One day she met a young tom named Rust. The two of them became close friends but that was all they were: friends. Blossom teased him, laughed with him, but never felt love for him. Rust was the opposite. He thought she loved him. He loved her. But when a tom named Eagle came into the picture, Blossom fell in love with him and he with her. They became mates, leaving Rust out in the cold. The spotted medicine cat never wanted to hurt him. She thought they were friends, nothing more. Rust turned on her and started a rumor that they had been mates but she cheated on him with Eagle. Suddenly Blossom's life fell apart around her. Eagle and Rust pulled away from her. Her family shunned her. Her entire group started hating her. To escape the lies and pain, Blossom fled from her family and met Bramble. But rumors tend to spread fast. He already heard that she was untrustworthy so abandoned her in the middle of the night with only a scratch to remember him by.

You can imagine why Blossomstorm would start hating toms. She believed that all toms were nothing but liars and traitors. In order to heal and take care of herself, she started learning about healing herbs. When she was strong enough, she left her home territory and traveled downstream. Eventually she met Bonefeather but their differences in how to treat toms caused them to separate. Maybe it was fate that caused her to stumble over a root and twist her paw. Maybe it was just dumb luck. Either way, she ended up being there when the forest fire raged through the forest. She ended up in Falcon's camp. Tawny was first cat who spoke to her, asking if she was ok, and giving her some medicine for her sore chest. Blossom eventually decided to help Tawny with the sick cats, feeling slightly sorry for the over-working calico.

When Forestclan was first proposed, Blossom remembered the benefits of living with her family group. However, she didn't know if she would be safe. Tawny, Cherry, Aspen, and several she-cats encouraged her to join the Clan. Now she walks through camp with pride, as Blossomstorm, a loyal medicine cat. Her past remains a mystery to all but Tawnysong. What Blossomstorm does not know is that Tawnysong knows the second secret hidden in her heart. The secret love that the gray spotted she-cat carries. She will never act upon it. Never once will she dwell on the jealousy as she sees the happy she-cat who managed to claim him. She thinks that she had her chance at love but that it taken away from her. So she will keep her mouth shut. However, that does not mean she doesn't respect him. Lightningfur. The deputy with a heart of loyalty and love. It is actually thanks to Falconstar and Lightningfur that Blossomstorm is moving on from her hatred of toms. Maybe one day she will let go entirely. One thing that you need to know is that for all her hatred, Blossomstorm does not hate one, never could. That tom is her apprentice, Jaypaw. He alone will never face her anger or her hate.

The medicine cat code states that a medicine cat cannot have kits. They think of their Clan as the kits that they will never have. Blossomstorm is the primary encourager of this rule. Tawnysong added the second part to the code. As I said, these two will forge the path that all medicine cats will later follow. Both are dedicated to healing their Clan, their family. Like water and fire, they are opposites but this dynamic will help them in the long run. Jaypaw will be a wise healer after them. Who knows; maybe one day Blossomstorm will get to face her past. If she does, I can tell you all that she will not stand alone. Tawnysong will stand beside her, along with all of Forestclan. So if you are ever hurt or sick, don't hesitate to ask them for help. Healing is where their paws lie. That's who they are now…

The loyal medicine cats of Forestclan.

* * *

 **Previous: Lightningfur**

 **Next: Aspenfall**

 **After Aspenfall will be Silversoul (Hawk). I want to get them done before I forget all about them. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: this means I need information ASAP.**


End file.
